


Locked Out Of Heaven

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blamed Skye for his lack of concentration, really. As soon as she walked into the room his attention would solemnly focus on her and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on a Tumblr prompt, the anon asked for Skyeward smut, Ward goes around touching alien tech again and this time, he's driven to find his mate. Skye is totally bemused that he starts following/being over protective of her but then gets into it and is willing to help out when the good old fashioned 'must have sex or die' trope comes into play. This was the closest I could get to it.

">

_**~Locked Out Of Heaven~** _

' _ **Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_

_**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise** _  
_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah** _

_**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven** _  
_**For too long, for too long** _  
_**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven** _  
_**For too long, for too long** _

_**~Bruno Mars** _

* * *

 

 

"Don't touch it!"

"I won't! For the love of God Fitz, I learned my lesson!" Simmons eyed the golden wine cup Coulson had brought for them curiously. Some S.H.I.E.L.D agents had found it in an undisclosed location and they had no bloody idea what it was. So it was only logical that FitzSimmons would be the ones to do the research, thus why they were currently locked in their lab.

"I know, I'm just making sure." He said circling the lab table slowly. Both of them observing the engravings carefully, they looked Asgardian yet they had no idea what they meant. Jemma was currently pouring herself on research about the artefact but nothing came up.

"Hey guys! Ward and I-" The door slide open and Skye stormed in with Ward on tow. "Were going to play Monopoly but screw it! What's that?" She asked bouncing forward ready to touch the cup.

"Don't!" Both scientists shouted at the same time startling Skye.

"We don't know what it is yet." Fizt explained. "We don't want a repeat of the last time." Skye nodded and turned on her heels. The next few moments were a blur of a terrified Fitz, a screaming Simmons and a clueless Skye. Somehow Skye being the uncoordinated house cat that she was bumped the table with her hip as she turned to leave, rattling it and in extend the cup moved too, rolling down the flat surface.

Ward as the one with the best reflexes moved quickly and grabbed a hold of it before it could hit the ground. They all stood in silence for a few seconds looking at each other. Grant put the artefact back at its place and stood up. "I'm fine." He assured them.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked quietly. "The last time you touched something Asgardian things went very south!" She moved closer to him, placing a delicate hand on his cheek. Strangely enough this time he leaned into her touch instead of rejecting it. Jemma had spend a lot of time observing them. She was a scientist after all and they made quite the observing material. They had feelings for each other, even Fitz the most clueless person walking this earth could see it. Such a shame they never moved past the googly eyes stage if you ask her. They would make a terrific couple, Jemma was sure of it.

"I'm fine.' He repeated again softly.

_**~oOo~** _

Grant was starting to get annoyed by Simmons. She dropped by his bunk every few hours to check on him even though he told her there was nothing wrong. His day was going as usual, he trained early in the morning, eat breakfast, read, went over some files Coulson gave him and spent the rest of his free time getting his ass kicked by Skye while playing Monopoly, or battleship, or poker, or any damn game they tried anyway.

He blamed Skye for his lack of concentration, really. As soon as she walked into the room his attention would solemnly focus on her and nothing else. Grant wouldn't lie he was attracted to her from the very first moment they met. But after she was shot those 'affections' seemed to grow into something more. Something that burned his whole being just at the thought of her.

Something that scared him to no end. That connection he had with her terrified him. That was the reason he ended things with May soon after Skye woke up and they finally had time to talk. He had swore to himself that he would tell her how he felt, that he would tell her she meant the world to him. Yet the words seemed to get stuck as soon as he opened his mouth. So he sat by and let the days pass while he suffered inside in silence.

"I was thinking..." Speaking of the devil, he thought. She plopped on the chair opposite his, smiling widely, almost smirking.

"Does it hurt?" He murmured trying to focus on his book. Ignoring the fact that she wore a tiny top that showed more skin than he'd like. He was not jealous, all right? Okay maybe a little, because honestly he wanted to be the only one she'd show so much skin to.

"Very funny and mature." She stuck her tongue out and Grant flushed. Naughty thoughts was not what he needed right now. "If there isn't really a truth serum that means that the first time we met you were genuinely ogling my breasts!" She accused narrowing her eyes.

"They were a nice pair of breasts." He admitted burying his nose deeper on his book.

"Besides you were the one flashing them anyway. I am a man, Skye! It comes natural."

"You dog!" She laughed kicking his foot softly. "I didn't mind by the way." She teased lightly. "You are free to look at the girls whenever you want too." She was out of her chair and half way across the room before he could process her words.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after her retreating form.

"I have a date!" She yelled as her heels carried her away. A date with who? Grant felt something pulling at his heart strings. He rubbed the tender spot over his heart.

_**~oOo~** _

After a long hour of torturing himself he finally put his book down and went in search of the only person that would know where Skye was. He wasn't sure how he would get Simmons to tell him but he would figure it out. He was a specialist, he was trained for things like that.

"Agent Ward!" Fitz's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "What brings you down to our dark and cold lab?"

"It's brighter than the sun in here, Fizt and I would hardly call it cold." Simmons deadpanned from her work desk.

"Don't rain on my parade, Jemma!" Fitz shot her a teasing smile. Grant could ask them what was up but he thought better not. The less he knew the better!

"I was bored." He shrugged. Fitz threw a glance his way but said nothing. "So have you figure out what's the deal with that cup thing?"

"Not quite yet." Simmons chimed in. "But I spoke to professor Randolph and he offered to help me translate the engravings. I send him some photographs and I'm waiting for him to get back to me." Grant nodded trying to look like he cared. Honestly there were more pressing matters. Like who was Skye on a date with?

"So Jemma," He started startling Simmons. She raised an eyebrow at him, he never used her first name. Well never unless he needed a favour. "Who's Skye on a date with?" He blurred out trying to look as unfazed as he could. Simmons eyed him for a moment and turned back to her work.

"Not that it's anyone of your business, Agent Ward." She said never taking her eyes from the cup. "But she's out with Agent Triplett . She wouldn't sit around waiting for you forever you know." Fitz gave a small bitter laugh at Ward's expression.

"You are in a plane full of trained agents, Ward. You really thought no one would notice?" Well when Fitz put it that way Grant supposed that it was that obvious. Really he thought he was subtle about it, he might have lingered looking at her a few times or stayed with her the whole time she was unconscious but surely not enough for others to notice. Or so he thought!

"You should go find her." Jemma's voice brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "She feels the same way, you should go find her." Grant nodded swiftly and pretty much run out of the lab.

_**~oOo~** _

Skye had so much fun with Antoine the last few hours. She was in need of a little time off of the plane. After she was shot everyone around her seemed to walk on ice, they treated her like she was a China doll, weak and fragile. She hated it! She was stronger than that!

What bothered her more though was Ward. They always walked a thin line the two of them, that much she knew. Flirting and teasing each other, Skye would be the first to admit that she was into him. Like really, really into him, Ward though? He was a very hard man to read. One moment he was warm and sweet and the other cold and distant.

She tried to reach out to him that night in the hotel room but he rejected her. It didn't take long for her to work out what happened between him and May and she would lie if she said that it didn't hurt her. Here she was offering him comfort and he just turned her down. Funny thing was that she would do anything to see him smile, to know that he was all right. She would literally give up her life if it meant he would be happy.

"Baby girl?" Antoine's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you still with me?" He asked as his dart hit the bull's eye.

"Yes?" It came out as a question.

"I'm wounded Agent Skye!" He teased bumping her shoulder with his.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, shaking her head and took a sip of her beer.

"Sorry for what?" He turned to face her, beer in hand, smiling widely.

"Because here you are being all charming and awesome and I'm just pining over someone else!" The words came out fast, before she could stop them. "Oh God!" She gasped and placed a hand over her heart feeling the muscle clench under her fingers. "Oh God!" Realisation hit her as she said the words. She had feelings for Ward, more than she'd like to admit. She staggered to a chair close by and collapsed on it. Her world was spinning faster by the passing seconds and she felt like she couldn't breath. Tripplet was by her side in mere moments, checking over her frantically.

"Skye?" He murmured pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Skye!" He repeated. "Baby girl talk to me. Do you feel all right?" She shook her head and he motioned for the waitress to bring them a round of shots. He pushed the glass to her hand and she downed it without even blinking and then drank his too and ordered another round. "Better?" He asked when she relaxed visibly.

"I love him." She stated, eyes unfocused. "Oh God! I really, honestly love him." She mumbled and her head fell on her hands.

"Hate to beak it to you, Baby Girl, but everyone except him know that." Skye looked at him dumbfounded. "Fun fact? He's head over heels for you too and can we make something clear for here? You are fucking hot I won't lie about that. But you belong to someone else, I would never hit on a friend's girlfriend." She threw him a sideways glance. "Well future girlfriend, depends when he gets the balls to tell you." She smiled at his joke, feeling a little less terrified by the idea of loving Ward.

Yes, Skye was an easy going person but wasn't willing to give her heart over to anyone. To be honest she had never being truly and unconditionally in love. It was a sacrifice she to refused to do. Mess around with boys? Yes. Fall in love? Definitely no. Falling for someone would mean giving them the opportunity to hurt her and Skye simply wasn't up for that. Not until she met him!

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked feeling lost. Give her a laptop and a bunch of codes to crack and she's good to go but love and relationships? She sucks pretty hard! That's why she liked being with Miles, because it was always so easy. They liked each other, the sex was good, they had a few things in common. But he never gave her the butterflies Grant did. Never got her so worked up all she wanted was to rip his clothes off and fuck him in every surface available!

"You go find him, confess your love to each other and then pretty much go at it like bunnies in mating season!" Antoine laughed at his own joke pulling her up and into his arms. It was nothing more than a brotherly hug really because Skye needed one of those right now.

But to the jealous man standing a few feet away? It looked anything but that!

_**~oOo~** _

"What did he found out?" Fitz asked looking over her shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"Well I wouldn't say bad!" Simmons' voice came out a little high. "Ward is going to die if Skye turns him down."

"What now?"

"It says here that the cup is enchanted to help soul mates find each other." She explained reading over the file. "But if one of the said soul mates turns the other down the rejected person is doomed to die from a broken heart."

"That's ridiculous, Jemma!" Fizt snorted amused. "For starters there's no such thing as magic and no one ever dies from a broken heart."

"Actually there is disease called stress cardiomyopathy. It's a type of non-ischaemic cardiomyopathy in which there is a sudden temporary weakening of the myocardium. Because this weakening can be triggered by emotional stress, such as the death of a loved one, a break-up, or constant anxiety, it is also known as broken heart syndrome." Fitz kept looking at her, blinking. "So it is possible!"

"You are such a nerd." He smiled shaking his head.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" She stuck her tongue out going back to her work. Jemma only hoped that Skye wouldn't turn Ward down. "But that's besides the point, Leo. We are still dealing with Asgardian things and we all know how that ended the last time.

_**~oOo~** _

Skye's eyes snapped up to meet his as the air on the room became heavier. She had no idea how she knew it but all that counted was that she did. She felt him the moment he walked in, he gave her one last look and turned on his heels. Skye shouted his name but it was lost over the loud music. She apologised to Tripplet and he nodded telling her to go after him. Cool air enveloped her as she stepped out in the cold night, her eyes searching for him.

"I'm too late, aren't I?" She turned to face him, he looked the picture perfect leaning against the wall of the bar.

"Too late for what?" She asked walking closer to him. His face was twisted in a pained frown, her hand instinctually reached for him but he pushed her away.  _Again,_ she thought but she'd have none of that. "Too late for what, Grant?" She asked again stepping in his personal space. They were close, too close, if she would lean towards him a little bit more their lips would touch.

"To ask for forgiveness." He murmured, his eyes never leaving hers. "To beg you to let me try to win you, to apologise for the way I pushed you away, to prove that I'm worthy of you." His hands reached to her and pulled her to him. "But now you moved on and I-" Her lips cut short whatever he had to say and her fingers slide in his soft hair, pulling at the traces softly. The kiss was deep and passionate and left both of them breathless. He flipped them over pressing her against the brick wall, his hands roaming her body, touching, caressing her soft skin as his lips trailed down her throat. She wrapped one leg around his waist forcing his body to crush against her. Skye could only moan as his lean muscular form melted against hers, hard to her soft.

"Take me somewhere private." She moaned as he grounded his hips against hers. "Now, Grant!" A low growl escaped was torn from the back of his throat at the mention of his first name. He picked her up easily and Skye wrapped her legs around him, her lips never leaving his as he walked them blindly towards the car. He fumbled with the keys for a moment but as soon as the door was open she was thrust inside, laid against the leather seats.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." He mumbled as his lips kissed a path from her neck down to her breasts giving them all his attention. Pushing the fabric down, his lips wrapped around a stiff nipple and Skye gave him a low heady moan. Need burned through her entire body and he was the only one that could satisfy it.

"Yes!" She gasped as Ward sucked lightly on the soft flesh making Skye arch her back in pleasure. His hands trailed up her thighs towards the button of her jeans undoing it. Her hips rose up and she threw her head back as his fingers slipped inside her panties, tracing her clit softly. His pelvis ground against hers and another moan slipped from between her lips. "Please!" She begged as he switched breasts.

"Please what, love? Ask and you shall receive." He chuckled huskily as two fingers slipped inside her and Skye whimpered as he set her body alight once more like no one had done before. Her fingers grabbed his shoulders for dear life as he increased his rhythm making her gasp in sweet bliss.

"Please just take me!" She gasped as her muscles tightened around his fingers. She was too lost on her post orgasmic state to be any help but he managed to get her out of her clothes on his own just fine. He robbed her off breath as he slipped inside her slowly, stretching her deliciously, it was like coming home. "Grant!" She whimpered as he thrust harder.

"Say it." He growled in her ear possessively. "Say it, Skye!" His hips slammed against hers as she met his thrust for thrust, giving back as much as she got. Her fingernails bitting on the skin of his back and if she was hurting him he didn't seem to mind.

"I love you." She murmured as he slid inside her warm and soft body completing her over and over. Her back arched off of the seat as he gave her one last powerful thrust, driving her over the edge.

"I love you too." He sighed, something settling inside of him as they tried to catch their breath.

_**~oOo~** _

"That was unnecessary." Melinda said leaning against the doorframe of Phil's office.

"What was?" He asked never taking his eyes from the file in front of him.

"That whole scheme, they would find their way around each other eventually."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He murmured not fuzed at all.

"Sure you don't." She smiled faintly, shaking her head.

 

_**~The End~** _


End file.
